


A Little Fall of Rain

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [29]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Bechdel Fix, Community: genfic_minis, Divination, Female Characters, Gen, Heterosexual Friendship, Mazomancy, Meteorology, Nephomancy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Putting Up a Tent, Rain, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Slayers, United Kingdom, Watchers, Weather, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most highly-recommended nephomancers and mazomancers known to the Council all assured Giles the sun would be shining on the Slayers' party.</p><p>They were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycomingst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycomingst/gifts).



"I told you to check the weather report," Dawn reminded Giles, one hand on her hip, the other holding her umbrella, as he struggled to erect the northmost pole of the giant yellow tent as the rain pounded down upon him.

"Meteorological forecasting is notoriously unreliable," Giles protested.

"And divination isn't?"

"I assure you, I consulted only the most highly-recommended nephomancers and mazomancers known to the Council. They all assured me the sun would be shining on our party."

Dawn glanced up at the sky. "Well, maybe they were speaking metaphorically, because this rainstorm is bad even for England."

Considering the sheer evidence of water torrenting down, it was difficult for Giles to disagree. "Perhaps."

"Which means we're going to have several hundred Slayers here. That's a big tent, Giles, but it's not _that_ big. If we end up with them thrashing the house, I'm blaming you."

"We'll tell them to stay outside, like every other year."

"And who exactly is going to stand between hundreds of drunk, wet girls with superpowers and our house?"

Giles shrugged, unable to answer.

"It's a good thing we don't keep any priceless antiquities in our house. Oh, wait, we do."

"I think you've made your point, Dawn," Giles told her as he tied off a knot. "Unless you would like to assist me?"

"I'm just saying," she apparently couldn't resist adding, "if they end up using the Great Seal of Azthorak as a frisbee, I'm deducting it from your expense account, not mine."

Giles thought. "Well, perhaps we can arrange something."

Dawn--presumably having at least spoken her fill--just sighed and began walking back toward the house. Halfway there, however, she turned back to Giles. "Mazomancy?" she shouted through the rain. "Really?"

Giles pretended not to hear.

* * *

"It's fucking wet out here," said Faith.

"Well, considering that it's raining buckets right now, that's hardly surprising," Dawn commented. "If you want to go inside, you can--Willow's spell is set to let Sunnydale vets in. As well as anyone with a full bladder."

"Yeah, but the party's out here," said Faith, gesturing vaguely at the several hundred wet, partying Slayers. And considering that Dawn was pretty sure that Faith had deliberately worn a white T-shirt to the party knowing full well it was raining, she was pretty sure the Slayer was complaining just to complain.

Dawn shrugged. "Your choice. I'm pretty sure Giles, Willow, and Xander are horded up in the Green Room again this year, drinking the good stuff."

Faith looked surprised. "B' didn't make it this year?"

Dawn shook her head. "She and the Immortal are in the Netherlands." She rolled her eyes.

"Sex-cation, huh?"

Dawn cringed. "Please promise me you will never use that . . . collection of syllables again."

Faith just shrugged. "Anyway, the cheap stuff gets you drunk just as well as the stuff they got inside. You just gotta drink more of it." As if to demonstrate that she did not consider that to be too tiresome a burden, she downed her cup. "Now where'd that keg go?"

"They're over there," chimed in Kennedy, who had just navigated over to them through the crowd. "Let's go. I'm wet, cold, and not nearly drunk enough."

* * *

Xander stood at the window of the Green Room. It stood on the front of the house, so he couldn't see the backyard shenanigans of the partying Slayers, but he could see--and hear--the constant barrage of water against the pane. "Gotta say, old man, maybe not the best of nights to throw a party."

"Quite," agreed Giles. "Dawn has already made that point quite articulately."

"Yeah," answered Xander. "You gotta say that about our Dawn, she's an articulate one. Doesn't always tell you what you want to know, but she'll use a lot of words to not tell you."

Willow laughed as she walked across the room. "This from someone who thinks that 'transportation' is a big word."

"Well, it is"--he counted on his fingers--"fourteen letters long. That's pretty big."

Just then a shout--probably Faith, but possibly Kennedy or Caridad--penetrated the room from outside. "The rain doesn't seem to have dampened their spirits completely," Giles noted.

"Well, you know Slayers," Xander answered. "Any excuse for a party."

"Indeed," agreed Giles. "I rather imagine when one is used to the world being about to end on a regular basis, a little rain--or a lot, as the case may be--hardly even registers."

Xander nodded. "Cheers," said Willow, and lifted her glass.


End file.
